


[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #37.5

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [26]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 투비아이돌





	[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #37.5

# 37.5

 

 

***

운명은,

그렇게

예고없이

찾아온다.

***

 

 

 

 

 

[너, 잠시만이라도.

연습생 들어올 생각 없니?]

 

***

 

<진영 POV>

 

 

[네?]

[생각, 안 해봤어?]

[...전혀요.]

[거짓말, 말해보세요. 연예인 꿈 안 꿔본 사람이 어딨냐고. 제로. 제로입니다.]

[...야악간?]

[오케, 솔직해. 자신에게 솔직하라. 그게 중요하지. 그러면, 궁금하지 않냐고.  
견학같은 거라도, 해 볼래? 연습생애들, 너 또래애들이니까. 구경하다보면, 너 맘이 동할지도 모르지.]

...하지만,

[형, 저. 장난같은 마음으로 들어오고 싶진 않아요.  
물론, 저는 영광이죠. 이 회사, 연습생 들어오는 것조차 힘들다고 하는데.  
그런데, 사실. 저 아무것도 없잖아요. 노래도, 춤도 한 적 없는데.

그러면, 그냥 대휘 빽으로 들어가는 거니까. 그런건, 대휘한테도, 형한테도, 저한테도.  
좋지 않은 것 같아요. 말씀은 고맙지만, 저는...]

[진영아.]

다녤형의, 목소리가 차가우면서도, 따뜻하다.

[네, 형.]

[너, 지금. 너에게 솔직해?]

...

...아니.

[사실은,]

하아.

[회사에 들어가면, 대휘를 조금이라도 더 볼 수 있겠죠?  
맨날, 학교에 있어도. 생각하는 건, 대휘뿐이에요.

그런데, 밖에 같이 다니지도 못하고. 보통 학생들처럼.  
회사에 들낙달낙거리는 것도, 눈치보이고. 이 회사 사람도 아닌데.  
물론, 회사사람들은 다 잘 대해주시지만. 제가 이런... 열등감이 있으니까.

대휘의 세계와, 저의 세계는 넘을 수 없는 간극이 있고.  
저는 그 깊은 골을 보면서, 매일. 매일. 쌓이기만 하는 것 같아요.

대휘가 저를 살갑게 대하고, 저하고 가까워 질 수록.  
오히려, 나와 그는.  
멀어지는 느낌이, 항상.

저에게, 있어요.

그러니까, 그러니까...제가 하고싶은 말은.]

다녤형의 눈을 마주보고 나는 말했다.

[대휘와 더 있고 싶다는 이기적인 제 마음으로, 회사를 들어오고 싶진 않지만.

이기적이어도, 저는. 하고 싶어요, 어떤 것이든.

대휘와, 같이 있을 수 있다면.]

 

***

 

째각째깍.

다녤형 사무실의 시계가 간다.

잠시간의 정적, 다녤형은.

다시 말을 잇는다.

[진영아, 내가 하는 일은. 대부분, 사람들 돌려보내는 거야.]

[...네?]

[연예인하고싶다고 찾아오는 애들, 그런 애들.  
애초부터 마음가짐이 틀려먹었거든. 걔들, 회사에 필요없으니까.  
그런 생각으로 들어온다면.]

...아, 역시.

안 되겠구나.

나 같은 사람은.

...그래.

대휘와 나의, 세계는...

다르다.

[하지만, 말야.]

응?

[...네?]

[내 이기적인 관점에서 말해볼게.  
나에게는, 대휘의 웰빙이 가장 중요해. 너가 아니라.

그러니까, 너를 이용하고 싶다는 거야.

대휘는 너와 함께하고싶고, 그러지 못할 수록 스트레스를 받을 거고.

그러면, 내 일이 더 늘어나거든. 소속 가수의 컨디션 관리에.

솔직히 까놓고 말해서, 굉장히 쌍스럽게 말해볼게.

회사에, 호텔방 하나 차려놓고. 거기에 너가 계속 대기하고 있으면.

대휘가 하고싶을 때마다, 들어가서 풀고 나와서, 일만 잘해주면.

나는, 아무런 상관이 없어. 아주 이기적이고, 비인간적으로 말하면.]

다녤형이 일부러 강하게 말하고 있다는 걸 알면서도,

내 얼굴은 약간 굳었다.

정말, 인간은.

상품이 되어버린 것.

[그런 관점에서 너를 회사에 들여놓으면, 나는 아주 쌍놈이겠지?]

그렇게 말하곤, 또 장난스럽게. 사탕을 하나 까서 입 안에 넣는다.

[...아니에요, 형. 형 말이 맞아요. 저는, 그런 용도로 밖에.

쓸 수 없는 걸요. 대휘한텐.]

[진영아.]

[...네.]

[지금, 그 말. 너에게 솔직해? 진짜, 너의 맘이야?]

...

[...아니요.]

[그러면, 말해봐. 너가 진짜 하고 있는 생각. 쌍욕이든, 뭐든. 나에게 뱉어.

지금, 안 뱉으면. 앞으로 평생, 후회할 걸. 너의 솔직한 마음을 말하는 습관을 들이지 않으면.

그렇게 하루하루, 너 인생이 다 가는 동안.

거짓된 삶을 살테니까.]

...

[...사실은.]

[Shoot.]

[저는 대휘 사랑하고, 대휘도. 저를 사랑할거라고. 생각해요.

그러니까, 대휘는 형이 그런 생각으로 저를 회사에 집어넣어도. 불같이 화낼거고.

저도, 그런 방식으로는 회사에 들어가고 싶지 않아요. 대휘의 씨받이같은 용도로는.

저는, 연예인은 아니지만. 아이돌은 아니지만, 보통 어디에서나 찾아볼 수 있는 고딩이지만.

그래도, 사람이고. 자존감이 있고. 쫀심인진 모르지만, 자존심도 있어요.

그러니까, 회사에 들어오라는 형의 제안은 감사하지만.

그건, 제 입장에서는 받아들일 수 없습니다.]

...하아.

나도 모르게 사탕을 하나 집어서, 내 입 안에 넣었다.

와아... 힘들어.

[당 떨어졌냐?]

[네에, 이거 힘드네요. 마음에 있는 말 솔직히 하는거.]

[그래도, 기분 좋지?]

[네, 진짜. 와아, 속이 답답했는데. 요즘.

시원하네요.]

[그런 게 건강에도 좋아. 하고싶은 말, 하면서 살아라. 지금이라도.]

다녤형의 눈이 잠시, 측은해진다.

...아, 벌써 이렇게 시간이.

[형, 오늘 정말 고마웠어요. 제 말도 들어주시고, 고민도. 형 일할 시간에.  
그러면, 저는 이만 가볼게요.]

그렇게, 일어나려는 순간.

다녤형은, 아직 남겨둔 카드가 있었다.

[진영아.]

[네, 형.]

[너, 연습생으로 들어와라.]

...엥.

***

[형, 지금까지 한 말은 전혀... 아니었잖아요. 저 씨받이 안해요.]

[농담이야.]

...에.

[뭐가요.]

[회사에 사랑방 차리게하면, 대휘한테 내가 죽어.  
대휘는 회사에서는 프로니까. 또, 그런식으로 너를 이용했다는 걸 알면,  
그래, 니 말마따나. 그 자리에서 나는 목이 날아가겠지, 대휘한테.]

키득거리면서 다녤형이 의자를 빙글빙글. 그리고,

[내가 너 회사로 들어오라고 한건. 대휘 편의 봐주려고 하는 것도 있어.

그건 내가 인정해. 하지만, 솔직하게 말해서.

길거리에서 너를 봤어도, 내가. 너를 캐스팅했을꺼야.

지금은, 내가 그 일을 안 하지만. 아직, 그 안목은 어디 안 갔다고.

너, 잘생겼어.]

[알아요.]

[...한 번은, 아니요. 하고 하는 게 어떠냐.]

[대휘가 저 잘생겼다고 하니까, 저 잘생겼어요.]

[요즘 애색기들은, 까져가지고잉.]

하하.

[반농반진담처럼 얘기하지만, 그 말도 일리는 있어.

대휘만큼 카리스마있는 꼬맹이도 드문데, 그 꼬마가 너한테 죽고 못사는 걸 보면.

너에게도 빛날 만큼의 매력이 있는게 아닌가, 수학공식은 아니지만 그렇게 말할 수 있지.

그리고, 너 잘생겼으니까. 그 비쥬얼.

...까놓고 말하면. 이건 비밀인데, 다른 회사한텐 말하지 마.

내가 말했다고도 하지말고, 우리 회사사람들한테.]

다녤형이 조용히 목소리를 낮추더니, 나에게 속삭인다.

[우리 연습생 중에, 아직. 비쥬얼멤버가 없어.]

 

***

 

아.

아아.

[그래요?]

[응, 이건 민감한 문제라서. 아무도 입 밖으로는 꺼내지 않는데. 뭐, 사실이니까.

냉정할 건 냉정해야지. 현실파악을 하고.

앞으로 몇 년 뒤에는, 새로운 아이돌그룹도 출시해야하는 데.

비쥬얼되고, 피지컬되고, 춤도 좀 추고, 노래도 좀 하고, 성격도 괜찮고, 팬서비스도 좀 하고.

그런 올어라운더를 찾기가, 생각보다 어렵다. 의외지?

아이돌이란거, 만만치 않은 일이야. 그래서, 몇 만명씩 하루에 봐도, 전세계적으로.

그 중에서도 추리는 건 열댓명 정도, 그렇게 들어와도. 데뷔를 할지. 몇 년 동안 연습생해도 알 수 없고.

데뷔를 해도, 얼마나 자리를 잡을지. 자리를 잡아도, 몇 년 동안이나 할지. 아무도 알 수 없는.

그런 일이. 아이돌이야.]

...들으면 들을 수록.

[왜 저보고 들어오라고 하는 거에요?]

[진영아. 이건 내가 진지하게 말하는 거거든?]

[네에.]

[아니, 진짜. 진짜로. 물론, 이건 캐스팅일 하면 입에 달고 다니는 립서비스인데.]

[네.]

[너, 소질이 있어.]

[...무슨 소질이요?]

[사람 홀릴 소질.]

[무슨 소리에요.]

[아이돌은, 무슨 일을 하는걸까.

춤? 노래? 그러면, 가수가 되든지. 댄서가 되든지.

비쥬얼? 피지컬? 그러면, 배우나 모델을 하든지.

가수, 댄서, 배우, 모델. 그들이 모으는 팬들과.

아이돌의 '팬덤' 자체는 질적으로 달라.

전자가 자연스러운 현상이라면, 후자는 인공적으로, 체계적으로, 과학적으로 생성되고 관리되는

돈 나오는 하마랄까. 아이돌에게 홀려지면, 답 없어. 통장이 자동으로 오픈되지.]

...그래.

나는, 학교에 바글거리는 여자애들을 생각했다.

그래서, 대휘도. 항상.

그들에게, 대휘의 사랑 한 조각을 주지.

그런데,

그런데.

그렇게 주면, 다 주면.

나에게 줄 그의 마음 한 조각은.

내 몫은.

남아 있기나

할까.

[너는, 불안해. 왜? 대휘의 세계를 모르거든. 모르니까, 불안해.

어떤 식으로 대휘가 소비되고, 소모되고, 유통되고 그걸 잘 모르니까.

머리로는 이해하고 있어도, 실제로 어떤 식인지는 전혀 감이 안 잡히니까.

답답한 마음에, 이런저런 상상들을 하는거야. 그러니까, 들어와서.

안 쪽에서 바라보는, 세상은 어떤지 한 번 겪어봐. 그러면, 대휘를 좀 더

이해할 수 있을지도 모르고. 또, 그런 과정에서. 너도 몰랐던 너를

찾을 수 있을지도 모르지. 진영아,]

[...네.]

[지금까지 한 말을 다 잊어버려도 괜찮아. 내가 한 말은,

길거리캐스팅하는 사람이라면 눈 감고도 할 말들이니까.

소질이 있다는 둥, 뭐라는 둥. 다만, 이건 말해두고 싶어. 이것만 기억해도 돼.

집에 가서, 정말로.

아무 것도 모르지만, 대휘가 이 회사에 있든 없든.

너가 실제로, 무대에 서서. 너에 대해 아무런 관심도 없고, 그저 자신의 욕망과 욕정만 채우려는

그런 사람들 앞에서. 그리고, 너에 대해서 아무런 관심이 없는 사람들 앞에서.

그리고, 너에 대해서 아무 것도, 전혀 모르면서도. 너를 증오하고, 싫어하고, 악플을 다는 인간말종들 앞에서.

웃으면서,

춤추면서,

애교부리고,

인사하고,

감사합니다,

사랑합니다.

그런 말들을 하면서,

매일매일.

하루종일.

24시간.

그걸 반복해서,

1주일,

2주일,

한 달,

몇 개월,

1년,

2년,

3년,

5년

계에에속.

그렇게, 살면서.

그렇게, 산 후에도.

너의 젊은 시절을 그렇게 보내도.

나중에 돌아봤을 대, 후회가 남지 않을거라는.

확신이 들면.

그 때,

한 번 들어와도 돼.

아니면, 그냥.

보통 아이들처럼 춤과 노래가 좋아서 시작해도 돼고.

뭐, 사람이 다 똑같은 경로로 들어오는 건 아니니까, 이 바닥에.

하여간, 참고해 보라고. 나는, 내 할 말은 다 한 거같으니까.

남은건, 너 결정뿐이다. 예스든 노든, 내가 너 대하는 건 변함없을 거라는 거, 알아줬으면 좋겠고.

오늘은 늦었으니까, 우선 들어가봐라. 어머님이 걱정하시겠다.]

 

 

***

 

뭐에 쓰인 듯이, 인사를 하고.

밖으로 걸어나왔다.

밖은 이미, 노을이 뉘엿뉘엿.

울면서 들어온 그 때가, 이미.

며칠 전 일인듯.

나는, 어떠한 결정을 내 앞에 두고 있었고.

이 모든 것은,

대휘를 만나지 않았다면,

일어나지 않았을 일.

 

 

 

내 심장은 뛰고 있었지만,

그 이유를.

나는, 아직

알 수 없었다.

 

***

 

 

 

/글쓴이의 사족

호오, 이 캐릭터들 완전.

지멋대로네에.

맘대로 아이돌을 한다고 하질 않나.

흥.

 

 

\---[우리 연습생 중에, 아직. 비쥬얼멤버가 없어.]

죄송합니다.

이 세계관의 다녤이 말한 거에요. (피할 곳을 찾는다.)


End file.
